This invention relates to an acoustic wave touch bar, and more particularly relates to an acoustic wave touch bar system having an acoustic cavity that substantially traps acoustic wave energy so as to provide a high Q switch.
There is a substantial need for finger touch actuated switches that are rugged and explosion proof, operate in the presence of liquids, have low power consumption, withstand aggressive sterilization procedures and are inexpensive. Known switches that attempt to meet these needs but fail include the following. A Qprox switch made by Quantum Research Group senses the presence of touch through a charge transfer effect. This switch is sensitive to conductive fluids and/or an ionizing atmosphere and can be made inoperable thereby. Further, the enclosure through which touch is sensed cannot be made of an electrically conducting material, so that metals and the like cannot be used. Piezoelectric switches such as supplied by Schurter or Baran, operate by transferring finger pressure via a metal overlay to a piezoelectric element which generates a voltage when compressed. This type of switch is expensive compared to a standard membrane switch and shares the disadvantages of membrane switches in that holes in the housing or enclosure are required to accommodate the switch. Further, the metal overlay is necessarily thin, so that the piezoelectric element is relatively unprotected against impacts to the overlay. Another type of switch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,986 is based on the absorption of sound in a glass, ball-shaped button when the button is touched. In operation, a transducer sends sound waves into the glass balls and then receives back the echoes in a sonar type fashion. A circuit analyzes the echoes to determine whether the echoes have been reduced indicating a touch. This type of switch is relatively expensive and again requires openings in the housing or enclosure in which the switch is to be mounted.
An acoustic wave switch such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,041 includes an ultrasonic piezoelectric transducer mounted on a surface of a substrate opposite a touch surface of the substrate. The transducer generates an ultrasonic wave that propagates in a direction across the thickness of the substrate to the touch surface and reflects off of the touch surface back to the transducer. The ultrasonic wave appears to be a compressional wave. A touch on the touch surface changes the acoustic reflectivity of the surface and changes the impedance of the transducer. The acoustic energy in this switch is not confined and spreads out into the plane of the substrate. As such, the ratio of the stored energy to lost or dissipated energy over a complete cycle, referred to as the Q of the switch, is inherently low and an extremely complex touch detection circuit is required to discriminate between a touch and the absence of a touch. Moreover, the use of compressional waves in this switch is undesirable due to their sensitivity to liquids and other contaminants which can render the switch inoperable.
Also known are acoustic wave touch panels that employ reflective gratings or arrays to reflect portions of an acoustic wave across a touch surface along parallel paths of differing lengths. These devices use a transparent substrate that can overlay a display to provide a touch screen or the like. Examples of such touch sensors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,870 and 4,700,176 which utilize surface acoustic waves. These systems are undesirable, however, because surface acoustic waves are sensitive to liquids, sealing compounds and other contaminants that can render the panel inoperable and difficult to seal effectively. Another acoustic wave touch panel using reflective arrays is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,327. This touch panel uses shear waves and in particular the zeroth order horizontally polarized shear wave. Although this touch position sensor is insensitive to liquids and contaminants, touch position sensors that use reflective gratings or arrays and the associated touch detection circuitry are, in general, too expensive to use for an individual switch or for a small number of switches on a panel. Moreover, because the shear wave transducer in this latter system is mounted on a side of the panel to generate a shear wave that propagates in the plane of the substrate, an opening in the enclosure or housing is required to accommodate the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,077 also uses zeroth order horizontally polarized shear waves, but instead of reflective gratings, discrete transducers are used to propagate the shear waves along parallel paths extending across the substrate.
An acoustic wave switch that overcomes the above problems utilizes an acoustic wave cavity and an acoustic wave transducer to generate a resonant acoustic wave that is substantially trapped in the cavity as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/998,355 filed Nov. 20, 2001. As discussed therein, an analog touch detection circuit includes an oscillator coupled to the acoustic wave transducer wherein the oscillator is configured to oscillate in the absence of a touch. A touch on the touch surface of the acoustic wave cavity causes the transducer impedance to drop so that the oscillator stops oscillating. The state of the oscillator is determined and when the oscillator stops oscillating, a touch is detected. This circuit operates very well to detect a finger touch and a touch by a leather glove, for example. However, because it is desirable to detect a touch by contact of a synthetic blend glove, or the like, with the touch responsive area of the acoustic wave cavity and at the same time to not detect a touch when water alone contacts the touch responsive area, the sensitivity level of this touch detection circuit must be set within very narrow limits to meet these two competing requirements. As a result, small changes in the transducer impedance over time and/or with variations in temperature can result in a change in sensitivity that is outside of the requisite limits of the circuit.
Further, there is a need for a simple circuit that is not affected by drift for detecting sensed events in acoustic wave sensors other than touch detection sensors.
Additionally, there is a need for a touch-sensitive tube, cylinder, rod or bar that is rugged and explosion proof, operates in the presence of liquids, has a low power consumption, withstands aggressive sterilization procedures and is inexpensive. There is a need for a bar, tube or other handle that may be used to trigger functionality based on touch, including both a finger touch and a gloved touch, for example. As discussed above, current systems have attempted to meet those needs but have failed. An acoustic resonator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,280, issued on Sep. 29, 1998, is a force sensor designed to detect axial stress and torque applied to distal ends of the cylinder. The force sensor is used to determine the amount of force applied to a load-bearing element in a mechanical system. Electromagnetic acoustic transducers (or EMATs) with non-contacting electromagnetic coupling mechanisms are used to excite and detect selected resonant modes in a central section of the cylinder. For example, coiled EMATs wrapped around the central section of the cylinder are used to excite and detect selected resonant modes. Force is applied to the cylinder via couplings at each end of the cylinder to alter the resonant frequencies of the selected modes. The cylinder sensor relies on the non-contact insulated nature of the EMATs and contact at the ends of the cylinder to measure force applied at the distal ends of the cylindrical body. However, the sensor does not detect touch applied to the primary surface or central section of the cylinder.
Thus, there is a need for an improved acoustic wave touch bar system and method of use.